Lost Pet
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: It seemed like such an easy job when Lucy saw it on the board.


**Plot idea provided by FTAnt!**

Natsu whistled on his way into the guild, Happy flying beside him. "Why are you so happy today Natsu?" Happy asked him. "Lucy said she saw a fun job for us all to take, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. I'm excited to see what she chose!" Natsu replied, turning his head as he finished speaking to offer Happy a grin. Happy wasn't too sure Natsu should be excited, Lucy's idea of fun was different than theirs. But he supposed there was no harm in hoping for the best.

Lucy was waiting for them at a table, some food sitting on the table for them both. Happy grinned at the small pile of fishies, while Natsu barely noticed what his was, just thanked Lucy and started digging after asking "So what's the job." "Well I had to be sure it was still there, I wasn't sure if maybe someone else would have grabbed it first, but when I arrived here this morning it was still on the board and so I grabbed it and took it to Mira." Lucy said with a smile, though her smile slipped into a look of deep thought.

After a moment she said "What's odd is Mira isn't really sure where the job came from. I mean it's says it's here in Magnolia, at least as best as I could understand it that's what it said, but Mira doesn't remember seeing it before it went on the board and Master is away visiting with the other Masters so we couldn't get in touch with him to see if he did." Natsu had to admit that was both interesting and odd and so as he finished his food he repeated "So what's the job?

Lucy looked startled before she said "Oh, right! Here's the posting." Lucy slid the paper across the table as she continued "Best I can tell it's for some sort of creature, but it's hard to understand." Natsu took it and a vague feeling of having seen it before came over him, but it sounded like it had been on the board for a while, at least if Mira didn't remember, so maybe that was it. Natsu scratched his head as he looked at the childish scrawling and picture to accompany it.

"This looks like a kid posted it." Natsu stated and Lucy nodded, replying "I agree, that's why I took it, can you image being a kid and not being able to find a pet that you lost? I mean I'm not entirely sure if it is a lost pet, but that's the general feel I get from the poster." Natsu did know how that felt, he had lost Happy a few times shortly after he hatched and it was the worst feeling in the world. "Come on then, let's get looking."

The creature looked terrifying in the way, but Lucy was sure it was just the child trying to make their pet look cooler or fiercer… at least she was pretty sure that was the case. It was really hard to tell sometimes to be honest. The trio went around town, looking in odd places, questioning people if they had seen the creature, though just like them nobody could quite make out what it was, nor could they remember seeing a creature quite like it.

Lucy and Natsu even crawled through the sewers, Happy flying behind them, as they figured if something looked like that and someone other than its owner saw it, they might try to get rid of down in there. They did come across some scary creatures that they had to fight off, but nothing quite like what was on the poster. At the end of a very long day, they dragged themselves inside the guild, dirtier, smellier and way worse for wear then they had been that morning.

Lucy groaned as she settled in a seat at the bar, everything hurt. "How did the search go?" asked Mira. Natsu settled in next to Lucy as he said "Don't ask." "I thought this job would be easy, or at least fun, but I saw parts of Magnolia today that I never wanted to see nor do I ever want to see again and we had no luck finding the creature." Happy spotted Reedus painting quietly in the corner and he said "Hey, why don't we ask Reedus if he either can figure out what it is or if he can paint us a better version of it!"

Lucy and Natsu agreed it was a good idea and so, after ordering some food from Mira, they went over to the talented artist and explained their problem to him. Reedus listened and when they were done he said "Well I can try, but I make no promises, where is the drawing?" Happy pulled it out of his backpack, it was a bit more soggier then it had been that morning but everything on it was still just as clear. After receiving it Reedus looked surprised and Lucy could have sworn he was trying to hide a smile.

"Of course I can draw this creature, I've done so many times before." Reedus proclaimed. "You can!?" Natsu said gleefully as Lucy asked in surprise "You have?!" "Oui, here let me paint up a quick one for you." In just seconds, Reedus was done and was handing it over to the trio. All stared at him and Natsu spoke what they were all thinking "But this is a picture of Happy!" "Oui, you see I remember the day that poster was made and by who. You made it Natsu after the first time Happy went missing, I offered you my help but you declared you had captured his very likeness and anyone would know that it was him."

Natsu stared dumbfounded as Happy yelled "You think I look like that!?" followed shortly by Lucy saying "Natsu you idiot! How did you not recognize it?! We wasted a whole day looking for a creature that was with us the whole time!" Reedus just laughed as Lucy and Happy started chasing Natsu around the guild, though it didn't last too long since they were all exhausted. Soon Mira was calling them to their food and Lucy muttered "I think Natsu should pay for our food, don't you Happy?" "Aye! It's the least he can do to make it up to us."

Natsu tried to protest but his two weren't going to take no for an answer, so the Dragon Slayer coughed up the money, much to the amusement of his fellow Guild mates.

**FTAnt's idea: Natsu, Lucy and Happy look for a lost animal of crude description and it's an old job from when Happy got lost once when him and Natsu were kids, could play it off as Natsu didn't know how to read/write very good at the time and Lucy could pick out the job thinking it'd be an easy one/being the do-gooder.**

**As I told Ant his idea helped an old story I started get finished. Back on October 10, 2019 I started this story, but only made it a paragraph (91 words) in before I had to stop and I didn't make any notes on where I was going with my story (only called it funFT too, so that was no help XD) so when I came back to it the next day I was drawing a blank. But I liked it too much to get rid of it, so there it sat until his suggestion came along and gave it a story :D**

**I decided I was going to try to write/upload a short story every day this month with possibly something special on the 29th (leap year ya'll!), so if you have a story idea that you think can be done in 1-2k words or less (might take a few that will last longer as well) then please feel free to share them. If I use your idea, you will get credit.**

**It doesn't have to be Fairy Tail, you can look at my profile for other fandoms I have written for, though I would say my other strong one is Star Wars (both movies and tv shows being my strong suit in that category, with some of the game characters of older games being my other). But if you don't see that I have written one for a fandom you like, don't be afraid to ask if I can do them, it could just be I never wrote for them :D**

**I don't write Yuri/Yaoi and the furthest I'll write into a relationship is kissing/hugging (meaning I don't write lemons), but other than that I'm pretty open to anything, though I have my favorite pairs I might be able to be convinced to do other ones, like I still owe I Live FairyTail a Cobra X Lucy story for instance. So yeah, if you feel like it, throw me an idea or two and you might just see it uploaded :D**


End file.
